Muñeca de Trapo
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: bueno,un song-fic que se me ocurrió hace ya tiempo,espero que les guste,y que este bien echo xD los protagonistas somos nagumo y yo. espero que les guste


_**Holasss,aquí les traigo un song-fic basado en la oreja de van gogh: Muñeca de Trapo espero que me salga bien y largo,jejeje bueno,los protagonistas somos Nagumo y yo,espero que les guste,sin mas disclaimer:**_

_**Inazuma no es mio,tampoco la canción de Muñeca de Trapo,es de sus respectivos creadores,solo me pertenece Laura Excla.**_

* * *

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Cuanto era el tiempo en que los dos estamos viviendo juntos,no somos nada,solo amigos,¿es eso? La verdad que no lo se,solo se que hay varios cuadros nuestros,imágenes y fotos de nuestros recuerdos. Y también el mantel de la cena de ayer,algo que no quite.

_Como esos cuadros que_

_aún están por colgar_

_Como el mantel de la _

_cena de ayer_

Te veo llegar y siempre esperas a que te diga yo algo,tal vez un ''Hola'' o quizás un ''¿Que tal?'' nada sirve,pues solo veo que pasas de mi,¿porque? No es que sea perfecta pero...ya estoy harta de que solo esperes a que mis palabras salgan de mis labios,que siempre sea la primera en hablar o tu no lo aras. Pero yo no puedo hablarte,¿porque? Simple,me pones muy nerviosa,solo mirarte hace que mi corazón se acelere,solo una mirada hace que mis mejillas se sonrojen.

_Siempre esperando _

_que te diga algo mas_

_Y mis sentidas palabras_

_no quieren volar..._

Ya es hora de tomar el te,un momento en el que tu y yo estamos juntos,miras con la mirada perdida la taza de té que tienes entre las manos,¿que te pasa? No me atrevo a preguntártelo,todo porque soy una cobarde que no dice de una vez por todas que te amo,no somos nada,solo amigos y el vivir juntos surgió por una apuesta pero...me has cautivado,mi corazón te lo has llevado. Yo siempre se que cuando estas así es porque esta noche no estarás,quedaste con alguien,alguien que te sentirá,alguien que...consiguió ser tuya por una noche.

-¿porque me haces esto?-susurro dolida

_Lo nunca dicho se_

_disuelve en té_

_Como el infiel dice_

_''nunca lo haré''_

Los días pasa y el resultado es el mismo,solo lo normal,estar juntos para comer,merendar y...¿podría decir cenar? No lo se,me siento sola sin ti,me siento vulnerable a tu lado,¿porque no comprendes lo que siento por ti? Mi corazón esta roto del dolor,el dolor que siento al no verte junto a mi,el dolor que siento cuando se que estuviste con otra en vez de conmigo. Quizás debería hacer como en los antiguos matrimonios,firmar un papel,mi declaración,a lo mejor así no me dejarías sola.

_Siento que estoy en_

_una cárcel de amor_

_Me olvidarás si no_

_firmo mi declaración..._

Estoy harta de todo,hoy recibo una llamada,¿quien es? Confió en que eres tu diciéndome que te has retrasado en un entrenamiento y que vienes para acá,pero todo se desvanece al ver que el de la llamada era mi amigo Fudo,una idea enrevesada se me pasa por la mente y me digo,¿porque no? De todos modos solo somos amigos,cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera,¿no es así? Rápidamente tecleo las letras y le digo que ahora voy,que solo he de coger algo de ropa. Te dejo una nota y me voy. Si nada sirve,prefiero consumirme en el pecado,abrazarme al diablo si hace falta,pero nada servirá,ya que no me verás al hablar. Eres todo lo que mas quiero pero...no puedo hacer nada,no soy correspondida a tu amor, además de que en mis silencios te pierdo,y tu sin mas te alejas de mi lado cada vez mas. Dejo la palabrería y me voy de allí,alguien me espera.

_Me abrazaría al diablo sin_

_dudar, por ver tu cara al_

_escucharme hablar_

_Eres todo lo que más_

_quiero,pero te pierdo en_

_mis silencios_

Me encamino a casa de mi ''amante'' pero...¿a quien quiero engañar? Ni tan siquiera el podrá quitarme este dolor que tengo en mi corazón. Cuando te veo y te miro noto que nunca te miro con sinceridad,ya que mis ojos se oscurecen y no hablan nunca claro,como dos cruces negras que solo muestran frialdad y un abismo del que caes y no puedes salir. Mi corazón esta roto,como cuando tu tiras a un juguete viejo a la basura,porque ya esta viejo,pues lo mismo me pasa a mi,soy solo una muñeca de trapo vieja y usada que ha muerto,todo porque...me enamore de ti.

_Mis ojos son dos cruces_

_negras, que no han_

_hablado nunca claro_

_Mi corazón lleno de pena_

_Y yo una muñeca de trapo..._

De repente noto unas gotas cayendo,esta lloviendo,voy corriendo hasta la casa de mi ''amante'' para intentar llegar sin empaparme,cuando llego a la casa el me recibe invitándome a entrar,se lo que quiere,se para lo que vine,se que...estoy cayendo en manos del diablo.

_Cada silencio es una_

_nube que va_

_Detrás de mí sin _

_parar de llorar_

El me coge de la mano y me lleva al dormitorio,no estoy muy atenta a lo que me va a hacer,ya que solo pienso en ti,pienso en que he de decirte lo que siento por ti. Miro por la ventana viendo que ya es de noche,luna llena,quien lo iba a decir, en una noche de luna llena fue donde tu y yo nos conocimos,donde empecé a sentirme atraída por ti,donde...surgió el vivir juntos,como unos simples amigos.

_Quiero contarte lo que siento_

_por ti, que me escuche hablar la luna_

_de Enero mirándote a ti_

Cuando vuelvo de mis pensamientos me veo que estoy en la cama de Fudo,este me mira con deseo,solo suspiro. Ya caí,había caído en los brazos del diablo,todo por ti,todo por no ser correspondida. El me empieza a besar con pasión y deseo mientras me quita la ropa,¿por que no me resisto? Fácil,le dije que iría,además,seguramente tu estas ahora mismo con otra consumiéndote. Si solo me hubieses mirado una vez al yo haberte hablado,ahora mismo no estaría entregándome a otro,a otro al que no amo,pues solo te amo a ti.

_Me abrazaría al diablo sin_

_dudar, por ver tu cara al _

_escucharme hablar_

_Eres todo lo que más quiero,_

_pero te pierdo en mis silencios_

Siento un calor recorrer mi cuerpo,¿es esto lo que tu sientes cada noche? ¿Es lo que sientes cuando estas con otra? Entonces te sientes bien,no siento nada,mis ojos no tienen brillo alguno,me pregunto,¿Sentiría algo si lo hubiese echo contigo? Seguramente si,pero aquí estoy,entregándome en mis penas al deseo de la carne,suspirando y gimiendo el nombre de alguien a quien no amo,ya no se si te quiero o te odio. Creo que es la primera opción,ya que solo en mi mente y corazón estas tu.

_Mis ojos son dos cruces negras,_

_que no han hablado nunca claro_

_Mi corazón lleno de pena_

_Y yo una muñeca de trapo..._

Ya es tarde,ambos hemos hecho algo inimaginable,me da un cálido beso en los labios a lo que yo por no hacerle el feo le correspondo,cojo mi ropa,me despido y me voy de allí. Pienso en que iré al infierno por ser te infiel,espera,¿ser te infiel? ¿Como va a ser eso si solo somos amigos? No me importa,ya me da igual todo. Siempre me han dicho historias horribles sobre el infierno,pero...si no estoy contigo,¿que mas da? Ya no importa nada.

_No tengo miedo al _

_fuego eterno_

_Tampoco a sus _

_cuentos amargos_

Al fin llego a casa,abro la puerta y te veo sentado en el sofá cabizbajo,ahora si,me acerco a ti y te levanto el rostro con mis manos,tu me miras con esos ojos ámbares que me hipnotizan yo solo puedo esbozar te una sonrisa forzada.

-dime,¿que sucede?-te pregunto sin dejar de sonreírte

-¿donde estabas?-me preguntas con tono serio y con tus ojos sin brillo

-creo que no te importa mucho-te dije fríamente

_Pero el silencio es algo_

_frío y mis inviernos son muy largos_

_Y a tu regreso estaré lejos_

_Entre los versos de algún tango_

De buena primera solo me coges del rostro acercándolo al tuyo y dándome un cálido beso,me quedo estática pero te correspondo. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta ambos estamos besándonos pasionalmente,los dos acabamos en el dormitorio,otra vez estaba cayendo,pero esta vez estaba feliz y correspondiendo,ya que era contigo,con nadie mas,solo tu y yo. Mi corazón sincero ya no lo es,pues en manos del diablo cayo. Te acabo de contar lo que hice con Fudo,me dices que no pasa nada,y que lo sientes por no darte cuenta antes de tus sentimientos,te digo que no pasa nada y seguimos a lo nuestro. Pero ya se,que soy una muñeca de trapo,pero una muñeca de trapo,que tiene un amo.

_Porque este corazón _

_sincero_

_Juró ser muñeca de_

_trapo..._

* * *

_**¡acabado! seee,creo que demasiado mal XD pero espero que no me maten xD bueno,pronto tendré echo el cap de **_

_**¿el ángel o el demonio? Y algunos mas,bueno,hasta la próxima,sayooo,matta neeeeeee**_


End file.
